teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattoo
Tattoo is the premiere episode of Season 3 and the twenty-fifth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis In the season premiere, a new Alpha Pack arrives to wreak havoc on Scott's life while Derek and Isaac search for Erica and Boyd. Plot Isaac wakes up with amnesia but is rescued from the Alpha Pack by a mystery girl. Jackson is revealed to have moved to London. Allison and her father have quit being werewolf hunters, and Scott is working on being a better person. Derek has been looking for Boyd and Erica, who were captured by the Alpha Pack almost four months ago. Something eerie is causing the animals of Beacon Hills to go insane, and Dr. Deaton concludes that the animals are killing themselves intentionally. Derek gives Scott the tattoo he has been wanting to get, and talks about the Alpha Pack's leader Deucalion, who is blind but the strongest and most lethal of their kind. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Gage Golightly https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gage_Golightly as Erica Reyeshttp://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Erica Guest Cast *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg *Cody Griffith as Brandon *Christian Taylor as Principal *Donnell Turner as Paramedic *Denise Vasquez as Beverley/Secretary *Kevin Thomas as Tattoo Artist *Esquire Duke as Student (uncredited) *Erik A. Williams as Student (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to Scott's tattoo, two black bands around his left bicep that will eventually become the symbol of the McCall Pack. It is also a reference to a quote Scott said about the Samoan word for "tattoo" meaning "an open wound." *As part of what Stiles calls Scott's "Be a better Scott McCall Program," Scott has dedicated himself to improving his grades by spending the summer reading a variety of classic novels. Included in the stack on Scott's desk were Call of the Wild and White Fang by Jack London; The Snows of Kilimanjaro, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway; Great Expectations by Charles Dickens; The Longest Journey by E.M. Forster; and Absalom, Absalom! by William Faulkner. *Co-Executive Producer of Teen Wolf, Christian Taylor, reprises his role as the Beacon Hills High School principal in this episode. Body Count *Dozens of animals (including crows, cats, and a deer) - suicide; killed by themselves (influenced by the Darach/the Alpha Pack) Locations *Downtown Beacon Hills **Warehouse District **Tattoo Parlor *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **Isaac's Room **Operating Room **Elevator *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom *Argent Apartment **Allison's Bedroom *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom *Beacon Hills High School **Parking Lot **Ms. Blake's Classroom **Locker Room *Hale House *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Reception Area **Exam Room *First National Bank **Bank Vault Soundtrack *"Not Giving In" by Rudimental ft. John Newman and Alex Clare **Scott and Stiles go to a tattoo parlor so Scott can get his first tattoo. *"Dangerous Times" by Wildlife **Scott does one-armed pull-ups and reads Call of the Wild before school. *"Darkness" by Drop the Lime **Stiles looks up deer-related auto accidents on his laptop before Sheriff forces him to go to school. *"Rumble and Sway" by Jamie N Commons **Lydia gets ready for school while Brandon, a half-naked young man in her bed, watches her longingly. *"Add it Up" by This Club **Allison and Lydia talk in the hallway while Lydia checks out the new freshmen. *"Shake That Thing" by Ash Grunwald **Lydia and Allison stare at the twins as they enter the school. *"Basically, I" by Robert DeLong **The late bell rings, and everyone takes their seats in Ms. Blake's English class. *"Quasar (Original Mix)" by Hard Rock Sofa **Scott sees Ennis capturing Isaac and begins to fight him in the elevator at the hospital. *"Diaspora" by The Calm Blue Sea **Scott discusses the significance of his tattoo before Derek burns the healed skin so the tattoo will be visible. Gallery |-|Images= 12 Derek Stiles et Scott3.01.jpg |-|Videos= Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A